


Colors in Miami.

by orphan_account



Category: Hotline Miami (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 00:25:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8265952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just a little something I did in a few minutes because I felt like writing something short.





	

     I like colors.  _Love_ them, our world is full of them after all. Many different colors surround me at the moment, the  **brown** hardwood. The  **white** suit jackets sprawled out on the floor, and the  **red** , God the amount of  **red** I can see. Hell, my hands are  _covered_ in it. It was always my favorite color as a kid. Now I see why.  _Truly,_ see why. Upon inspection, you wouldn't even know my bat was a nice dark  **beige** , the only part not covered in blood was where my hands were placed. The matte  **black** finish of their guns went well with the red splatters on the floor. It almost looked like a painting.  _Hmph,_ maybe I should sign my name somewhere. I take off that ridiculous  **pink** pig mask and take a breath through cracked lips. My job is done here. Another day, another chunk of the Russian mafia dead.

     My  **white** sneakers go into auto pilot, carrying me towards the exit three floors down. I drag my baseball bat along the  **blue** tiled walls. What a God awful choice,  _doesn't even match the floor._ Down the hall, take a right and I'm out of this place. The same asshole who got in my way was still there, than again what did I expect, for him to just get up and walk away after what I did to him? As I approach the exit I inspect the slumped over mess of a corpse I left here, head bashed in, chest collapsed in on itself. I probably broke his rib cage when I rammed into him with the door. I grab the  **gray** handle of my car door and get in. Time to start the ride home. The same usual stuff was on the radio. What's really keeping me entertained is the sunset.  _I should really pay more attention to the road._ Finally in bed. My eye lids feel so heavy. I need to get plenty of rest for tomorrow, because it's just gonna be the same shit.  _Another killing spree._ But I can't say I don't  **enjoy it.**


End file.
